Blue, Not Green
by ro-lal
Summary: Loki is tired of being in Thor's glorious shadow. This is why he chooses Hogwarts over Durmstrang. But from the moment of the Sorting, he knows he's going to have to work hard to not want Thor's presence to cling to. This becomes mildly easier when he meets another who feels his pain, and wants to help. It also becomes much harder when there are idiots like Stark and Barton around.
1. Chapter 1

"Interesting…" The little voice spoke softly in his ear, in such a way that only he could hear. For a brief moment this idea made the little boy almost blush with the feeling of being special. Then he realized that the word "interesting" isn't always a good thing, a realization which made him frown in displeasure.

"What's interesting?" he demanded, keeping his voice low as the hat sighed. He fidgeted under the stares of everyone in the hall, and the weight of the hat on his head was growing with each passing second. He grabbed the limp rim and pulled it lower, forcing his shiny black curls down and inevitably giving himself hat hair but the thought never occurred to him. "Tell me!"

"You're smart," the Sorting hat stated, "But it's an intelligence that could go many ways. Then there's the matter of courage, of which you're certainly not lacking. That would make you a good candidate for ," and here its voice raises enough for everyone else to hear (the boy panicked), "Gryf-"

"NO!" the boy exploded, cutting off the hat's conclusion. The stares intensified with burning curiosity and he squirmed, uncomfortable on the little stool and fuming at what his stubborn rejection of his brother did to him. Bright flashes of red and gold filled his vision; he wanted to be sick. "No," he repeated in a whisper, packing as much venom as he could into the two letters. "I refuse to be in Gryffindor."

"Why?" the hat queried, but if it expected an answer it was sorely disappointed. After a moment it opted to continue rambling about why he'd be good in Gryffindor. Despairing, the young boy squeezed his blue eyes shut and pulled the hat over his face so nobody would see him.

"Alright then," the hat sighed, "what House would you like to be in?"

"Slytheri-"

"No."

"Why?!" The little boy's voice almost had a whining quality to it but he reigned it in at the last second.

"Because," and the hat's tone spared no room for argument, "I refuse to allow you to walk down the path to your destruction."

"Like how-?" But the hat raised its voice in a loud call of, "RAVENCLAW!"

So young Loki pulled off the hat.

"But you would do well," the Sorting hat persisted. The tiny boy ducked his head, the hat flopping over his face and he flailed a little before figuring out that he needed to pull it off his face to see again. Not that he really wanted to get a faceful of everyone's eyes on him again.

"I believe you think that," he answered bravely, "but I don't enjoy being put into the spotlight without having fully deserved it."

"The point of being in Gryffindor," and now the hat seemed to be suppressing irritation, "is not about being in a spotlight-"

"I understand your opinion, sir," the boy said, "but isn't there anywhere else?"

He felt he didn't deserve being in the House of Gryffindor. But the bravery was all there, the courage, the inner strength and loyalty… The hat sighed. "I strongly believe you belong there, but if you're so set on not being there… HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy visibly relaxed, relieved, and respectfully placed the Sorting hat back on the stool in his place before moving to the cheering table with yellow banners above it. He could already tell he'd be right at home.

"Hello," he smiled at the nearest of his Hufflepuff classmates. "My name is Steve Rogers."

The Sorting hat spent a good minute going over this boy's mind. Action, excitement, dangerous situations, and lots of shooting things. With arrows. He felt his fabric mouth upturn in an amused smile. This was easy.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" The boy jumped up and fist pumped the air, nearly upsetting the hat from his head. He spoke nearly at the same time with a quick apology as the cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"Clint," the small warning in the professor's voice behind him told him to go find a seat.

"Gotcha, Prof Potts." He grinned and waved at the stern teacher before clearing all the steps in one jump to his new House's table. She sighed after him and sent up the next student.

"You're a unique case, aren't you." The hat surveyed this student's mind carefully. Hints of magic, yes, but he scanned the boy's memories and found no trace of getting a wand. Indeed, the signs pointed to this young boy being a squib.

"Professor Fury had me come anyways." The child's voice was quiet, measured and calm. Well controlled, for such a young age. He rubbed at his dark eyes, seeming tired for no reason at all but the strain of the day's excitement all coming down to the hat on his curls. The hat took all this into consideration, and the sparks of genius attached to certain thoughts and images. Then it stumbled across something that threw him off completely.

"You don't believe in magic."

"I believe in the idea of magic," the boy clarified. "Magic itself is… something I'm going to have to get used to."

"Then why are you here?"

"I got tired of running," he said simply.

"Do you have any preference to which House you go?" Now the hat was curious.

"No."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Alright."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Banner."

Bruce took off the hat without so much as a word or flicker of emotion.

This mind was terribly confusing. Raging emotions and obvious intellect and completely incoherent thought patterns and processes exploded at it the second the hat touched this one's head. The boy himself was barely containing himself, wiggling in his seat and playing with the frayed edges of the hat as he waited.

"You're…. busy."

"Anything else is boring," was the loud and cheerful reply. "Hey. Hat. How do you work?"

"Magic," the hat answered gravely. "And I can see that idea is going to be a problem for you."

The boy scoffed. "Magic isn't real, what are you even talking about."

"Magic is obviously real, you're in a magic school for children with magical gifts such as yours." The hat paused. "What's that on your ear?"

"Modified bluetooth," the boy chirped, poking at it with one finger. "My tech started going on the fritz when I got on the train, so I had to make some modifications before I got here. Just wait til I get all my stuff fixed. Right, Jarvis?"

"Indeed, sir."

The hat didn't know what to think. The little glowing blue light speaking at the boy's ear and his obvious lack of belief, even though he'd done the virtually impossible by combining muggle technology with magic…

"You know, hat, I really like the color red."

"Yes, okay." The hat was still reeling. "Red, however, is not your color. SLYTHERIN!"

"Wh-"

"Tony." The voice called Jarvis was firm and interrupted the boy's outraged response. "The magical entity has made its decision. To the Slytherin table, sir."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, pulling the Sorting hat off and dropping him on the stool carelessly. It heard, "stupid hat" before young Tony Stark followed the cheers to his table under the green banners.


	2. Chapter 2

AAAAAAH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I actually received this chapter well over a month ago but got grounded, then lost it, then got grounded again and by the way, still am grounded but here. I had time.

This lovely chapter, and most even numbered chapters after this was (and will be) written by the lovely Kay, evil mind number two. Thanks for waiting! Next is my turn and if I get a good enough kick in the pants might have it done in a week or so.

~~~#

The sun shone through thick curtains, highlighting raven locks and dancing across pale eyelids. The morning light made the scene before us almost ethereal. The figure in question, however, was not amused.

Loki growled at the abomination called the sun. It had dared to shine on him and awaken him from his slumber! How dare it! What idiot god up there decided that it would be a good thing to make a giant fire-y ball of gas rise into the sky everyday to give children a splitting headache was beyond him! The nerve! He would make it a point to figure out who it was and promptly strangle them.

Loki was brought out of his inner ranting by an obnoxiously loud and cheery voice that made him want to beat someone into the wall. Slowly. Painfully.

"Hey, hey fellow Ravenclaw! Get up! It's time for breakfast and we need to get our schedules."

Ugh it was some random first year. One that waaaaaaaaaaaay too eager for the day to start. Loki made a low growling noise that didn't exactly sound human.

"OUT! Get out before I rip the flesh off of your pathetic human body and grind your bones into dust under my foot like the inferior being that you are!"

The random first year looked ready to pee himself. It wouldn't surprise Loki if he already did. Loki wasn't all that intimidating in looks. Not like his brother, but he had a sharp tongue and a scary creative imagination, and for him it worked just fine.

The random first year, after possibly soiling himself ran from the room leaving Loki with his thoughts.

Cursing the sun one last time he decided it was probably time to clean up for breakfast and see what low lives he was going to have to deal with for the rest of his school life.

Bruce was up bright and early. It was a habit of his to get up before the sun. He had no idea why fury had wanted him there. He was definitely a liability, what with him being a "squib" and all. He wouldn't be able to keep up with the other kinds and he was already taking crap from some of the second years for not having a wand.

Bruce sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that morning. He really didn't want to go down to the great hall but he really didn't have a choice. The sun was coming up and people were bound to be waking soon. He then heard some yelling from one of the dorm rooms. Something about flesh, bones and dust.

Seconds later another first year came down in tears and smelling of pee.

Bruce decided to ignore it and exit out of the portrait with another sigh.

This was going to be a loooooong day.

A small blond boy smiled and jumped out of bed. It was officially his first day of school. He was going to learn a lot and make sure to earn his place as a Gryffindor. Even if he didn't know that once you were placed in a house it wouldn't change unless the headmaster called for a resorting. And that hadn't happened in years.

Steve's ears perked up as he heard a conversation held by two Hufflepuff boys across the room as he was getting ready.

"Damn, did you hear?" said the random Hufflepuff one.

"What?" said random Hufflepuff two.

"That new kid Steve he just got here, what yesterday and he's already hitting it up with some girl in Gryffindor," the first Hufflepuff replied.

"WHAT!" Steve shrieked somewhat similar to a girl's. "NO I'M NOT!"

The random Hufflepuff pair just stared at him like he was crazy.

Clint was having a good morning. He woke up early, before all of his other roommates. Got the shower room all to himself, got all nice for the first day of school and shot a bird sitting outside of his window. Today was looking great. Plus he heard the charms teacher was pretty hot.

_Well we'll see about that. _

Tony groaned loudly and somewhat obnoxiously as Jarvis began to play loud rock music in his ear via Bluetooth to get him up.

"Alright already, jeezus. Can't a guy get any sleep around here," he complained.

"I'm sorry sir but breakfast is about to begin and you have yet to get ready."

"Bah. Who cares about breakfast anyway" Tony pouted.

"There will be muffins." Jarvis stated simply.

With that said tony was up and running around like a mad man until a shrieking scream came through the walls, giving pause him from his task of trying to put on pants both feet at a time.

"WHAT!"

That morning at breakfast was interesting to say the least. After scaring that god awful roommate to the point of tears Loki had to walk through the halls to the great hall. What the hell kind of a name was that. "The great hall" pfffft.

Stupid humans, it wasn't even a hall. It was a gigantic dining room.

Sitting at a table filled with a bunch of insufferable children was not the way Loki would have liked to spend his morning. In fact he had the sudden urge to shoot someone in the foot. Across the table Loki spotted the squib of Ravenclaw eating by himself. A small part of Loki sympathized with the boy but he quickly stomped that tiny feeling into the mentally conjured floor.

He would rather be civil with his brother then sympathize with a human.

Loki was brought out of his mental bashing by a teacher coming up to him. She was a stern looking woman with brunette hair side swept across her forehead. And were those leather pants? Were teachers even allowed to wear that kind of clothing? Regardless of her state of dress, Loki concluded that she was probably Ravenclaw's head of house.

"Good morning Mr. Odinson." The woman nodded in a formal greeting. Loki didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand he was tempted to demand she bow at his feet, he was a god after all. God's deserved nothing less. On the other hand she was a teacher and even if he was a god, manner's and such were indeed beaten into him by his father and… though he loathed to admit it, his brother.

As undecided on how to react as he was he ultimately found himself unconsciously staring at the rather busty teacher, lost in his thoughts. She however took this the wrong way and snapped her fingers in front of his face to make him look up.

When he did, she smirked down at him. "Eyes up top, Mr. Odinson."

Loki, feeling embarrassed, blushed to the roots of his hair. He heard a chuckle come from across the great hall and quickly turned to glare at whoever dared laugh at his misfortunes. It was a boy sitting all the way across the hall at Slytherin table scarfing down a muffin. The boy stopped mid-bite to listen to something only he could hear and at the corner of his eye he saw one of the teachers at the head table go crazy. What the hell was up with this school.

His head of house cleared her throat and he once again was forced to look at her.

"Anyway," she began. "I'm you're head of house and transfigurations teacher Maria Hill. You will call me Professor Hill and nothing else. I'm here to see to it that you've gotten your schedule." She paused and he waited for her to continue. When she didn't he found himself getting irritated.

"And?" He asked impatiently.

"Have you gotten your schedule?"

"You haven't given it to me so I would assume not."

"Have you checked your pockets."

Loki did so and he found a folded piece of parchment.

"Ah, so you did get it. Good, I'll see you in class. Make sure to check with your housemates to see if there are any mistakes that need to be changed." She turned on her heel and walked away to another student.

He growled slightly in irritation but opened his schedule to read:

Monday:

First period: transfigurations

Second period: charms

Third period: lunch

Fourth period: history of magic

Tuesday:

First period: flying lessons

Second period: Herbology

Third period: lunch

Fourth period: DADA

Wednesday:

Repeat Monday

Thursday:

Repeat Tuesday

Friday:

First period: Transfigurations

Second period: charms

Third period: history of magic

Fourth period: lunch

Fifth period: flying lessons

Sixth period: Herbology

Seventh period: DADA

Great, note the sarcasm, now all he had to do was figure out if his schedule coincides with some other idiots schedule. He then spotted the kid he scared off this morning.

"Hey you! Peasant! Show me your schedule!"

Bruce was having a not so great morning. People kept whispering rather loudly about him. It was starting to get rather annoying but he endured. He couldn't get angry here. It would cause all sorts of problems. He quickly glanced up around the table to meet the eyes of some boy, Loki Odin-something if he remembered from the sorting. The boy looked down to glare at the table a second after their eyes met and Bruce sighed. Whatever.

The head of house walked up to the boy and they began talking. He instantly recognized the slightly angry voice from this morning's strangely random rant.

Bruce quickly lost interest and chanced a glance at the teachers table to find one of the teachers looking at him. She was pretty in a rather odd way. Even sitting down she was short, he'd estimate about 5'1". She was a lot darker in skin tone compared to everyone in the great hall, a natural beige color. Her long wavy black hair fell slightly into light-ish brown eyes. But the thing that made her strangely attractive was somewhere below the surface. It was an odd glow that seemed to be restrained.

When she realized that he was looking at her she smiled and waved. He was about to wave back when another teacher sitting beside her started nudging the brunette with her elbow, a smirk plastered on her face.

This teacher was practically the first's polar opposite. This teacher was tall, about 5'8" with pale skin. Had it not been for the light pink of her cheeks he would have thought she was made of porcelain. She had somewhat strait, short blond, red, brown combination hair. It was flat at the top and somewhere half way to the bottom it began to flip upward in every direction. She had hazel eyes that were staring at the other teacher in amusement. Yes definitely opposites, like night and day. But both were rather attractive in their own distinct way.

Bruce began to hear some sort of commotion going on from across the table and turned to see that Loki kid glaring at someone across the great hall. It had nothing to do with him so he just turned his attention back to the head table to see the brunette teacher freak out over something and the blond-ish one laugh out of her seat.

He sweat dropped. Apparently it was impossible to be normal at Hogwarts.

Steve was still freaking out about people talking about him like he wasn't there. Moreover there were insane rumors that he was doing some explicit things with a girl named Tiana. He didn't even know anyone named Tiana! So he spent his morning sitting at Hufflepuff table eating his cereal. Maybe if people saw that he was by himself being completely normal all these ridiculous rumors would stop. His head of house walked up to him and told him about his schedule. Funny, he could have sworn that this person was the hospital wing nurse. Betty… something. He was never really all that good with names.

When she left he looked down at his schedule:

Monday:

First period: transfigurations

Second period: flying lessons

Third period: lunch

Fourth period: charms

Tuesday:

First period: herbology

Second period: DADA

Third period: lunch

Fourth period: history of magic

Wednesday:

Same as Monday

Thursday:

Same as Tuesday

Friday:

All periods

Meanwhile, another first year named Steve was wearing a Hufflepuff tie and sitting in the courtyard with a redheaded girl named Tiana sitting on his lap. Why the hell two eleven year olds were doing this…. I have no idea.

Tony was stuffing his face with muffins. MUFFINS! To him they were the food of the gods. Glorious muffins!

Then he saw some Ravenclaw kid make a fool of himself in front of a very attractive teacher. It was just too funny he just had to laugh. Unfortunately the kid heard and proceeded to glare holes into his head.

"_Sir I do not believe that laughing at a fellow student will make a good impression."_ Jarvis said through his Bluetooth. Tony just snorted. Like that mattered to him. He turned his head just in time to see some teacher at the head table freak the hell out.

" Jarvis what is wrong with that woman."

"_My sensors cannot detect those kinds of mental illness."_

"Hmm….. oh well." He shoved another muffin into his mouth and saw his head of house coming towards him.

"Hello Pepper." Tony said nonchalantly. Said teacher could feel a twitch coming to her eye.

"That's Professor Potts to you, Mr. Stark."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Your schedule, Mr. Stark."

"Oh yes that. Let me ask you something. How did you get the schedule into my pocket?" Tony asked. He was honestly curious, did they have some sort of teleporting machine or perhaps she was just really good at pick pocketing.

"Magic, Mr. Stark."

Tony snorted at that. "Don't be ridiculous. Really how did you do it."

"This conversation is over Mr. Stark." If she didn't get away from him now, that twitch in her eye just might become permanent.

"Whatever." Tony was slightly disappointed but he looked down at his schedule:

Monday:

First period: DADA

Second period: transfiguration

Third period: lunch

Fourth period: herbology

Tuesday:

First period: flying lessons

Second period: charms

Third period: history of magic

Fourth period: history of magic

Wednesday:

Same as Monday

Thursday:

Same as Tuesday

Friday:

All periods

"Hm." And another muffin.

Clint yawned as he practically fell asleep in his cereal bowl. Maybe waking up so early wasn't a good idea now that the excitement of shooting that bird was over he was bored Gryffindor was cool and all but he needed excitement perhaps he should start pulling some pranks he smirked. That would wake him up. Unfortunately he saw his head of house coming closer.

Uhhhhhgggggg! Actual school crap.

Hmmmm. This teacher was cute in a rather nerdy way.

"Good morning. I'm Professor Coulson. I'm also the charms teacher here. Have you gotten your schedule?"

Clint grinned widely. "Sure did teach."

Coulson just smiled. "well that's good. I look forward to seeing you in class." Then he walked away.

Clint's grin turned into a smirk. "So do I."

Schedule:

Monday:

First period: flying lessons

Second period: transfiguration

Third period: lunch

Fourth period: charms

Tuesday:

First period: DADA

Second period: history of magic

Third period: herbology

Fourth period: herbology

Wednesday:

Same as Monday

Thursday:

Same as Tuesday

Friday:

All periods

Oh look a teacher started to freak out. He liked Hogwarts already.

Meanwhile at the head table:

Kay was looking around the room at the students when someone caught her eye. He was small and kind of nerdy. Definitely a firsty but he was cute. Now normally that would be really weird for a teacher to say but she wasn't exactly normal. She just wanted to hug him. Then he looked up at her and she smiled. He was so adorable. She waved at him and with what was probably the goofiest grin on her face.

She felt someone nudging her in the side. She turned to see her best friend Toni.

"I see you looking," she sang in a smug voice. And Kay looked offended.

"Me?" she said in mock hurt. "Never."

"Whatever you freakin' bird."

"That hurt right here." Kay covered her heart with her hand and pretended top to cry until something caught her attention. A voice. Normally that wouldn't bother her. Her hearing was close to that of a canine's and she could hear a lot of voices in the great hall. Sometimes it was overwhelming but this voice was mechanical. And it wasn't coming from anyone in the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS DARK MAGIC!"

Toni then proceeded to laugh so hard she fell out of her chair.

Funny she would use the words dark magic when Kay herself was a dark veela.

-Chapter 2 end-


End file.
